El amor no es requisito
by Lady Nivi
Summary: Univ alterno La primera vez que Bella lo vio, supo que se enamoraria de él, pero como todo lo demas, no podria ser suyo. Lord Cullen, volvio a Londres despues de estar fuera por varios años, con un solo proposito: conceguir una esposa a la que no amara.


**Buenas buenas buenas!!! se siente muy bien volver a publicar en esta pagina!! ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que publique aqui, hace al rededor de 5 años!! wuow! mucho tiempo, pero en estos años he mejorado, o al menos eso creo.**

**Bueno bueno, basta de charlas (o monologo en mi caso) y los dejo con este primer capitulo de "El amor no es requisito" ojala lo disfruten!!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo sin fines de lucro, para divertir y divertirme. 0.-**

* * *

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. No es que hubiera vivido mucho, ni tampoco que conociera a muchos hombres, pero definitivamente, de todos a los que conocía, aquel debía ser el más guapo.

Lo observo disimuladamente moverse por la pista de baile con Lady Eddington, se deslizaban por la pista con la gracia y la elegancia de una pareja de reyes. Élsonreía por algo que le había dicho su pareja, y a la vez le contestaba algo que seguramente debió ser muy gracioso, porque Lady Eddington soltó una carcajada casi imperceptible, al menos para cualquiera que no haya estado observándolos atentamente.

Llevaba días observándolo, tratando de encontrar alguna falla, algún defecto, algo que la hiciera darse cuenta que no valía la pena fijar los ojos en él, que no valía la pena entregarle su corazón, pero aun no encontraba nada.

Era alto, no tanto como algunos, pero definitivamente mas alto que la mayoría; de tez blanca, tal ves en exceso, pero eso en él solo lo hacia lucir mas atractivo; Su cabello rubio ceniza y sus ojos grises eran, definitivamente fuera de lo común; si hasta su sonrisa era perfecta.

_Perfecto. _

No podía encontrar una palabra que lo calificara mejor.

Aparto la mirada rápidamente cuando se percato de que su madre la miraba con expresión severa.

Cuando Reene, su madre, volvió su atención a la charla, al parecer tan interesante que estaba teniendo con Lady Delaver, Bella se permitió buscarlo con la mirada.

El vals había terminado y ahora sonaba un minuet, sin embargo _él _ya no estaba en la pista. Lo busco con detenimiento por el salón hasta que lo encontró a un lado de lord Hale.

Sonrío débilmente. Lord Jasper Hale era el prometido de su mejor amiga: lady Alice, ambos estaban muy enamorados, se podría decir que se enamoraron desde la primera ves que se vieron, amor a primera vista, ¿podía haber algo mas hermoso que eso?

Bella estaba muy feliz por su amiga, se conocían hace mucho tiempo y si alguien se merecía ser feliz, esa era Alice. Había sufrido mucho en su vida, a los 4 años había perdido a sus dos padres y había quedado bajo la tutela de su único tío Lord Cullen. Aunque al final todo tuvo un final feliz, ya que sus tíos la querían como a una hija.

Vio como Jasper y _él _miraban en su dirección y contuvo el aliento. Bueno, siendo justos, no fue exactamente en su dirección, pensó Bella, pero seguro que si miraban en esa dirección notarían que los estaba observando, así que giro rápidamente el rostro en otra dirección, aunque no logro evitar sonrojarse.

Extendió su abanico y se abanico para intentar disimular el bochorno.

Unas botas aparecieron en su campo de visión, por lo que subió rápidamente la mirada para enterarse de quien se trataba. Sonrío al percatarse que era Emmet.

Emmet era sin duda su mejor amigo, lo eran, de hecho, desde siempre. Era bastante extraño para la mayoría de la gente, un hombre amigo de una mujer, ¡una idea novelesca! Su familia no estaba de acuerdo en esta amistad y ella lo sabia, claro, hace unos años, había sido muy distinto, cuando creían que acabarían casándose y teniendo muchos hijos. Las cosas, sin embargo, no habían funcionado como ellos pretendían, ya que Emmet solo sentía una amistad muy grande por Bella, y ella también por él. Lo habían hablando en mas de una ocasión, especialmente cuando la sociedad comenzó a insinuar que podría avecinarse una boda, sin embargo siempre había terminado igual: No se imaginaban casados uno con le otro, así que continuarían simplemente como amigos.

A los padres de Bella esto no los había hecho muy felices, y era de esperarse, no todos los días una pierde la oportunidad de atrapar a uno de los mejores partidos de la temporada.

Emmet no solo era guapo, sino que además contaba con una cuantiosa asignación y con una herencia aun mayor que pasaría a sus manos cuando su padre falleciera. Por otra parte también poseía lo que, según su madre, era todavía más importante que una gran fortuna: un titulo. Y no era cualquier titulo, un condado, después de todo, era uno de los títulos mejor cotizados en el mercado matrimonial, principalmente por su escasees.

–Lady Swam –Tomó su mano enguantada y la beso haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada, sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente en ningún momento –Permítame decirle que luce usted encantadora esta noche.

–Que amabilidad lord Burcle –dijo Bella para seguirle el juego, realizando una inclinación burlona –Estaba comenzando a pensar que ya se había olvidado usted de mi.

–Eso es lo que consiguen las mujeres pensando –Respondió Emmet haciendo un gesto de abatimiento. –Nunca podría olvidarme de ti preciosa.

–Te pediría que no lo dijeras tan alto, mi madre anda cerca –Dijo Bella sonriendo

–Gracias por el aviso –Se separo unos pasos de ella y volvió a besarle la mano de forma solemne –Ahora, que le parece, Lady Swam, ¿si me concede esta pieza?

La sonrisa se borró automáticamente del rostro de Bella.

–Ya te dije que no Emmet, deja de pedírmelo.

Bella se soltó de su agarre y dando media vuelta se alejo hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

–Bella, ¡vamos! –Emmet la siguió de cerca intentado persuadirla –Nunca quieres bailar conmigo. Siempre me rechazas, eso le hace muy mal a mi ego.

–Pues entonces deja de Insistir y así tu ego se queda intacto –Contesto Bella mientras se servia un panecillo de una de las bandejas.

–No comprendo porque nunca crees que quiero bailar contigo, porque simplemente deseo bailar contigo, siempre intentas buscarle un significado oculto, y te aseguro, no hay ninguno.

–Sabes que eso no es cierto Emmet, –Bella se giro para mirarlo a la cara –solo me lo pides porque nadie mas lo hace.

–Pues haya ellos. Yo _deseo _bailar contigo

–Pues yo no. Además… –aparto la mirada del rostro de Emmet –no me gusta bailar, soy muy torpe.

–Es mentira, eres torpe en muchas cosas, en casi todo me atrevería a decir, pero bailas increíble.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Borrare la primera parte para que solo quede el cumplido. –Su sonrisa desapareció levemente –Por favor Emmet, no lo hagas mas duro. Si no bailo, nadie se percata de que no he bailado, pero si lo hago, todos comenzaran a preguntarse luego porque ya no bailo mas y todo se vuelve muy incomodo para mi.

Emmet la miro duramente durante unos segundos, aunque enseguida suavizó su expresión y dio un suspiro de resignación.

–De acuerdo, no insistiré más… Hoy

–Gracias –Bella le sonrío en agradecimiento –ahora, porque no vas a buscar a una de las debutantes de aquella esquina con la que podrás descargar tus ganas de bailar. –Señalo casi imperceptiblemente un rincón donde se encontraban un grupo numeroso de señoritas vestidas de blanco que sonreían y coqueteaban con sus abanicos a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercárseles.

–Estas loca, si voy allí, no salgo – Declaró Emmet poniendo cara de horror- Me mantengo alejado lo mas posible de toda aquella señorita casadera, soy demasiado joven aun para perder mi libertad.

- ¿Demasiado joven?- Preguntó de forma burlona Bella ocultando su cara tras el abanico para que solo Emmet pudiera verla- Tienes 34 años, ¡estas hecho un anciano!

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?- Preguntó Emmet haciéndose el ofendido- además, te recuerdo que tu tampoco estas en la flor de la edad, señorita 24 años.

En cuanto termino de decirlo, se arrepintió de sus palabras. La sonrisa de Bella se borro de su rostro en cosa de segundos.

- Bella, lo siento, no quise decir... Perdón yo…

- No importa, da igual- Lo detuvo Bella. Trato de sonreír, pero Emmet se percató de que no lo miraba a los ojos- ¿No sientes que esta pesado el aire por aquí? Debe ser la gran cantidad de gente, Lady Random se caracteriza por invitar a más gente de la que abarca su salón. Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire. Hasta después- Se inclino aun sin mirarlo y se dio la vuelta para irse. Emmet, sin embargo, la agarro del brazo antes de que se fuera.

- Deja que te acompañe- Bella ni siquiera se volteo- Bella por favor, te juró que no quería decir…

- Lord Burcle, Lady Swam que agradable encontrarlos juntos

Emmet soltó rápidamente el brazo de Bella y ambos dirigieron su atención a quien les hablaba.

Bella respiró tranquila al darse cuenta que era Alice, por un momento había creído que podría ser lady Walford o Lady Trening, ambas conocidas por su indiscreción y entrometimiento.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no venia sola, estaba acompañada por Lord Hale y por _él_. De repente volvió a estar tensa. Lo iba a conocer, se lo iban a presentar, en todo el tiempo que llevaba observándolo nunca supo siquiera su nombre, ya que no se había atrevido a preguntar, por miedo a que la creyeran interesada y luego se hubieran reído de ella por lo absurdo que era que un hombre como él se fijara en alguien como ella. Pero si hubiera sabido que Alice lo conocía…

Puso toda su voluntad en no soltar una risa histérica por lo irónico de la situación. Por el contrario sonrío con delicadeza a los recién llegados he hizo una pequeña inclinación.

- Alice, no te había visto – Dijo lo mas natural posible, luego se giro hacia Jasper sin mirar al hombre a su lado- Buenas noches Lord Hale, me alegra ver que se recuperó de su pequeño accidente- Se refería a una caída de caballo que había sufrido Jasper la semana pasada disputando una carrera con unos amigos.

Jasper le sonrío de vuelta y se inclino sobre su enguantada mano lo justo para saludarla adecuadamente.

- Un placer volver a verla Lady Swam- Luego se giro hacia Emmet con una sonrisa más burlona- Emmet, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

- Oh, no te preocupes, es reciproco- Le respondió Emmet con una mueca, luego se giro hacia Alice e hizo el mismo movimiento que había hecho Jasper con Bella- Lady Cullen, tan encantadora como siempre.

- Lo se- Respondió sencillamente Alice, luego se giro hacia Bella con una sonrisa- Bella, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano, Lord Edward Cullen, Vizconde de Hasting, futuro Márquez de Hasting- Presentó Alice al chico que había estado mirando por días.

No podía creerlo, ¡_él _era hermano de Alice! Casi se tambalea de la impresión. Afortunadamente logro componerse y tenderle la mano como se suponía tenia que hacer. El saludo de él no se hizo esperar y con una pequeña sonrisa Edward le beso el dorso de la mano.

A pesar de que llevaba los guantes puestos sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer su brazo en cuanto los labios de el se depositaron brevemente en su mano.

- Un placer conocerla al fin Lady Swam, me han hablado mucho de usted- Dijo levantándose y volviendo a adoptar la pose de perfecto caballero.

"_Que curioso, yo no había oído absolutamente nada de usted" _Le hubiera gustado decirle, así como fruncir el ceño, y fulminar con la mirada a Alice, sin embargo, no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, en cambio contesto:

- Espero que solo hayan sido cosas buenas

- Por supuesto- Luego se giro hacia Emmet- Lord Burcle, me alegra volver a verlo después de tantos años.

- También a mi Edward, y ya puedes dejar lo de lord Burcle, nos conocemos de años- Respondió Emmet sonriéndole y estrechando su mano

- Lo se, solo lo decía para molestarte.

"_¡Oh fabuloso! Todos sabían de su existencia menos yo, esto si me hace sentir integrada"_Bella solo se quedo allí parada escuchando como los cuatro restantes del grupo conversaban entre ellos sin percatarse de su presencia. Por lo que solo le quedo una cosa por hacer. Suspiro, odiaba interrumpir su conversación, pero no podía llegar e irse sin dar alguna escusa.

- Si me disculpan- Esas tres sencillas palabras detuvieron la charla y los cuatro presentes fijaron su atención en ella, quien se sintió algo incomoda pero aun así sonrío- Antes de que llegaran estaba a punto de salir a tomar un poco de aire. Los veré luego – Realizo una rápida inclinación, ya que nadie parecía comprender lo que había dicho, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Espera! – Era Emmet- te acompañare, es peligroso que salga sola.

Bella se giro nuevamente y sonriendo declino la oferta

- No se preocupe Lord Burcle, solo saldré al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, y volveré. Por favor continúen

- Pero… - Intento protestar Emmet

- Tal ves, Edward podría acompañarte Bella- Sugirió Alice inocentemente, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba que pareciera. Bella se quedo quieta en cuando Alice menciono el nombre de Edward. Lentamente se giro de vuelta.

- Eso no será necesario- Dijo tratando de no asesinar a Alice con la mirada- Estoy segura que lord Cullen prefería…

- Tonterías, estaría encantado de acompañarte, ¿no es cierto hermanito?- Pregunto poniendo aquella cara que Bella odiaba, ya que no podía negarle nada.

- Por supuesto- Dijo por fin Edward sonriendo, aunque a Bella le pareció un poco forzado. Luego se acerco hacia ella y le ofreció su brazo.

Bella lo miro un segundo, tal ves dos, intentado encontrar alguna manera de rechazar la compañía del hombre mas guapo que hubiera visto sin que sonara grosero y descortés, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, así que resignada acepto el brazo que Edward le ofrecía y tomo nota mental de asesinar a Alice luego, cuando no hubiera testigos.

* * *

**Y bien?? les gusto?? si la respuesta es si, por favor dejenme un review y si no, tambien ya que las criticas te hacen mejorar. Si les gust el cap, prometo subir prontito el proximo. Muchas gracias de antemano por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primer fics de esta saga tan excelente de Stephanie Meyer: Crepusculo. **

**Mil besos!**

**Lady Nini**


End file.
